Troubled Love
by VanillaSuga
Summary: 2 families, 1 war. 2 rivaling groups, 1 school. What if the one you love is on the opposite side as you? Your loves forbidden, do you follow the rules, or love in secret? A Squall and Rinoa Story. AU. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Troubled Love  
  
Rain drizzled down from the dark clouds above the mysterious Loire mansion. Inside the large dining hall, a family sat and ate their supper in peace. In peace that is, until a man and a woman started arguing with the boy with them.  
  
"Darling, you will like it there!" The woman was begging with the teenager sitting across from her.  
  
"How do you know!" He yelled.  
  
"You can end up being like your father, and rightfully own half of the enterprise as the heir of Loire when we pass on." She explained.  
  
The boy gave her a disgusted look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not follow in his footsteps!" He directed his glare towards the man with the angered face.  
  
"Squall, you will go to our military school whether you like it or not! You are my son, and one day you will take over half of the enterprise!" Squall's father was on the verge of exploding in anger. "This discussion is over."  
  
Squall banged his fist against the elegant dining table. "This discussion is only finished for tonight! Excuse me!" Throwing his tablecloth down, his mother cowered in fear.  
  
"Squall Loire! You get back here." The father roared, throwing his own tablecloth down while he stood abruptly. Squall's mother tugged at her husband's cloak and sat him.  
  
"The name is Leonheart." Squall muttered as he walked away.  
  
"Another time Laguna, another time." She cried. Laguna muttered incoherently and finished his dinner with his wife.  
  
As Squall walked down many halls and up various stairs, he finally reached a hall that had paintings along the prolonged wall.  
  
As he walked down, the paintings were of him and his family since the day he was born till now. Every year he got them done, and now that he's 17, he believes that he is much too old to get something done with his retarded father.  
  
"Same pose, same smile, same everything." He muttered as he passed it. Opening a large door, it led into his massive room.  
  
His room was elegant, more like old style. His carpet was forest green, his four-post bed was a dark chestnut and his sheets were green and black silk. Having his own bathroom and balcony, first impression is he's rich.  
  
Of course he's rich, his father owns half of Caraway&Loire Enterprise. That business was for the government, it was more like a training school for the military after highschool.  
  
Most people call it C&L Military School, but he calls it School of Hell. Nothing but training to be a soldier, hard classes, and it was going to be even harder on him since he was the heir to the most successful business for the government.  
  
The fact that his father and General Caraway were teamed up in the same business together but hated each other with a passion, still stumped him. Shouldn't you quit a team business if you hate your partner?  
  
The story was that the business went down through generations, so the starters, His grandfather and Old man Caraway were once best of friends, but they betrayed each other.  
  
Loire believed in teaching magic to the students to help them in combat, but Old man Caraway thought that only mortal weapons should be used. So keeping the school still in tact, they decided in secret to go their own ways and teach their own beliefs. Now half of the Military school knows magic, and half of the school only knows mortal beliefs.  
  
Most parents, who believe that their children should learn the magical ways, send them to Loire's side, but some parent's are cautious when it comes to magic. So they usually send their children to Caraway's side. One big island, two sides, three beliefs.  
  
The third belief was just found, some of the students who participated in either sides, found that they had mortal and magical abilities, so they are now their own separate group.  
  
"If I ever go to that military school, I will die from deep depression." Squall threw himself on his plush bed out of frustration. Why must he be forced into so many things? Isn't he his own person?  
  
At least he had one more year to go before he had to fly out to that hell school. He was a junior in Balamb Highschool and part of a group that a lot of people participated in.  
  
Everyone in the school knew about the two rivaling groups, including the teachers. Group one was the Golden Lions, which Squall participated in, and group two was the Silver Wolfs. They hated each other and were constantly fighting. One group believed in Loire's ways, and the other believed in Caraway's.  
  
If someone were to ask him whom he hated the most, he would reply calmly with, "The Silver Wolfs." That's it, no explanation, no nothing.  
  
"Another day at school, another day of fighting, another day of kicking Almasy's ass!" He grinned. Seifer Almasy is his biggest rival and he's part of the Silver Wolfs, which makes it even worse.  
  
Running his forefinger across his scar on his forehead, he shuddered. He remembered so well that night when they fought. The same time they had cut each other, causing them to have the same scar, in the same damn spot.  
  
A knock came at the door, but no one entered. "Mr. Squall, Master Loire sends his message that you must be in bed."  
  
"Thanks Chiri, I'm getting to it." He replied. He had to be nice to the home nurse; she was there for him when he was just a little boy. Squall jumped off his bed and walked over to his colossal bathroom.  
  
Brushing his teeth, wiping his face and getting into his black silk pajamas, the tall muscular 17-year-old hopped back into bed and under his fresh sheets.  
  
Clapping his hands twice, the lights in his room darkened, and the only light that produced in his room was the moonlight shining brightly through his balcony glass door.  
  
Whispers were heard just outside his door and then a loud creak from his door opening. The hall light exploded in brightness near Squall's sleeping head and Laguna walked in with a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Placing what was in his hand on Squall's bed table, Laguna crept out cautiously. "Let's get to bed Des'ree, we are going to need our sleep. Squall will wake us early on his way to school when he finds out about that brochure for C&L." He stated, helping his loving wife to bed.  
  
"I wish he would just listen to us and not rebel. Can't he be reasonable for once?" She asked softly. Holding her shoulders, Laguna shook his head in disappointment. "I know Darling, I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go to sleep Rinoa." Two boys entered her enormous room. "Dad says that he doesn't want you to wake up late again, 'cause the limo driver always gets mad."  
  
"I know Kelco, I just need to finish this Geometry homework." Rinoa explained not once glancing at her two brothers. "Hey Kirin, would you be a good brother and hand me that calculator on my vanity right there?"  
  
Kirin walked over to her vanity with TONS of make up sprawled around and picked up her calculator, turning to give her a funny look. "Need to look fake much?"  
  
Kirin and Kelco were Rinoa's two twin older brothers. They were 17 going on 18 and in their senior year of highschool. They both had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, tall and muscular. They were part of the Silver Wolfs.  
  
She giggled at her older brother's remark. "Naw, those are mainly Selphie's" Rinoa took the calculator from her brother and finished her last problem. She looked up to still find them there. "What?"  
  
"Are you going to bed?" They said in unison.  
  
"Yeah I am, so leave." She yawned.  
  
"Aha, 'night Rin." They said before leaving her room for good that night.  
  
Rinoa walked towards her balcony and looked out yonder. She always wanted to get away from her home, and just go travel the world, but her father was WAY too over-protective of her to let her do any of the sorts.  
  
Sighing lightly as the wind brushed against her long black hair, Rinoa watched the swans swim soundly in the moonlit pond below. Holding up five fingers, she counted them down as a list. "One, find a dress for my party, two, get a costume for Selphie's party. Three, finish Professor Calgate's English report, four, get this stupid geometry stuff down." She growled. She hated math. "And five, stop my brother's from getting suspended tomorrow. Holiday is only two more days away."  
  
Sighing again, she crawled into her bed. "I need to get a dress tomorrow! Dad's going to kill me." She said before shutting her eyes. Rinoa's room was very angelic like.  
  
Light turquoise color carpet that was fluffy like wolf hair, sparkly white rugs around in the right spots and elegant white drawers. Her four-post bed was a rare white color from India and her sheets were the finest silks. They were turquoise on the under sheet, but like a misty light blue for the covers. Her fluffy comforter was a darker turquoise and her pillows were just plain white with light blue edges.  
  
She had a beautiful room, so elegant. With a nice balcony, a large bathroom, a great closet and even a nice ceiling. It was glass, so she could see the stars above her. Fairies and angels were hanging all around, and over her bed was a sheer white drape. Perfect room for the perfect girl, except she had one flaw.  
  
She was the General's daughter. The same general who owned half of Caraway&Loire Enterprise. That's what set her apart from the people at her school. Everyone liked her, and some even loved her, but she was afraid to like anyone more that friends, because if they were on Loire's side, they would be in for it.  
  
Girls envied her for her elegance and rare beauty, and guy's wanted to be with her. What else was new? She could have anyone, be friends with anyone, except for the Golden Lions. Not like she wanted to be with them anyway, they all hated her. Well her brothers.  
  
As Rinoa slept, she dreamed peacefully not knowing how much tomorrow's trouble would bring her. Especially when the Lead Lion needed revenge on her brother's friend. Squall Loire or as everybody called him: Squall Leonheart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey y'all! This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy 8 story! This is an AU all the way! I've only played the game once and fell completely in love with it. I hope this story ends up being as successful as my Teen Titan's story. Please Read and Review! Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF8, and if I did, do you think I would be writing a story? No, I would want to make an anime about this game. Is there one already out there? I dunno. ^_^  
  
"Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!" Toodle*o*Loo 


End file.
